


Смысл жить

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: То, как Габриэль решил стать Бражником.





	Смысл жить

Он смотрел на ее портрет. Пристально. Неотрывно. Как будто ждал, что он вот-вот оживет. Вот-вот она сойдет с холста и обнимет его. И все снова будет в порядке. Но это был всего лишь портрет.  
Габриэль распахнул тайник. Ее талисманы. Ее книга. Ее фотография. Все, что от нее теперь осталось. Ее больше нет. Нет. Нет. Совсем. Он никак не хотел в это верить.  
В душе как будто бы выжгли все дотла, оставив тоскливую пустошь. На ней больше ничего не способно было взрасти. Он ничего больше не чувствовал. Ни гнева, ни ярости. Ни ненависти к судьбе. Совсем ничего - только эту бессмысленную пустоту.  
Он взял пистолет с нижней полки. Снял с предохранителя. Поднес к виску. Всего одно движение - и он отправится к ней. Они будут вмести навеки. И больше ничто не посмеет их разлучить.  
Ему ничего больше не было нужно. Только снова знать, что она жива. Что она существует. Видеть ее улыбку. Говорить с ней. Обнимать ее. Жизнь без нее померкла. Как будто он умер вместе с ней.  
Он больше не чувствовал себя живым. Это не было бы самоубийством. Всего лишь способом оправить мертвое туда, где ему и положено быть.  
Не было страха. Сомнений. Вопроса «стоит ли оно того?». Только всепоглощающая тоска и скорбь. Только желание воссоединиться с любимой.  
Внешнего мира больше не существовало. Он никогда не имел значения. Он весь, целиком - не стоил даже мгновения ее жизни. Даже одного взгляда ее теплых и задорных зеленых глаз.  
О, если бы Габриэль владел целым миром, он бы, бесспорно, отдал его. Отдал, лишь бы увидеть ее снова, хоть на секунду, хоть ненадолго продлить миг хрупкого счастья, что раскололось в один ужасный день. Он схватился бы с самой смертью - но как можно было победить то, что существовало лишь как явление?  
Он ненавидел это. Быть всего лишь жалким ничтожным человеком. Неспособным ни на что повлиять. Смириться, принять как должное, просто жить дальше? Это было не в его характере. Это было выше его сил.  
Он проиграл бой, который даже не начинался. Он чувствовал себя проигравшим. Разбитым. Расколотым на куски. Как будто у него из груди вырвали сердце, но он каким-то мистическим образом остался жив.  
Жив ли? Он ощущал себя зомби. Без чувств. Без желаний. Безумно помешавшимся лишь на одной идее. Зацикленный на том, чтобы уничтожить смерть.  
Это было никому не подвластно. Даже ему. Даже если бы он отдал за нее весь мир. Это было невозможно. Просто невозможно - ни за какую цену.  
Поэтому он собирался сдаться. И просто отправиться к ней.  
\- Папа! - раздался за дверью несчастный мальчишеский голос.  
Габриэль вздрогнул и едва не выронил пистолет. Скорее бросил его в сейф, захлопнул дверцу.  
\- Да, Адриан?  
Сын кинулся к нему в слезах, утыкаясь носом в черный траурный галстук. Рыдая от боли, отчаянно ища утешения. Габриэль обнял его так крепко, как только смог.  
Пустошь его души расцвела пробившимися из-под пепла прекрасными весенними цветами любви и надежды. Этого не могло быть достаточно. Но смерть, забравшая его жену и подступившаяся к нему так близко, отдернула прочь свои костлявые руки. Он больше не признавал себя мертвым. Он больше не хотел последовать за ней.  
Он гладил золотистые волосы сына со всей нежностью, на которую только был способен. И продолжал неотрывно смотреть на портрет. Решение находилось там, за дверцей сейфа. Такое простое для того, кто готов был пожертвовать всем.


End file.
